Sunshine Eyes
by Dearie
Summary: Obito was fine in the Void, but a girl with mismatched eyes decided to bring him back to the World of the Living. After five years of being dead, can life ever be the same? Or will his second chance at life be better than before?
1. Back From the Void

My second fanfiction. Obito is my favorite character and I've wnted to do a fanfiction about him for a while. So here it is.

* * *

Obito's soul was in what he thought to be nothingness. He couldn't remember how long he had been here, it could have been years or days or even seconds, since time seemed to have no meaning in what he had decided would be called the Void. He wasn't even sure if he was moving, there was no feeling in what obviously wasn't air to prove it.

Honestly, he didn't even care if he was moving or not or how long he had been there. Nothing really mattered anymore. Before his death, he had completed almost all of his goals. He had finally activated his Sharingan. He had finally told Rin of his feelings. He had finally been on almost the same level as Kakashi. He had finally become friends with his rival. There was only one thing that he hadn't been able to do.

He hadn't been able to spend more time with Rin and Kakashi as a true team. A team that relied on each other and cared for each other. That was the only thing he regretted. He hadn't told them this before he died. Why hadn't he? He couldn't even remember. Maybe it was because he could hardly speak after he had given Kakashi his Sharingan. But it didn't matter now. He would never have another chance.

He could be happy floating through the Void, though, because at least a part of him still lived with his friend. His left Sharingan eye was still with Kakashi. If he had any shape or form in the Void, he knew he would have been smiling.

**He will learn to use it well. He can save many lives with the Sharingan. **

His thoughts continued to around the subject until he felt something warm. He was shocked at this.

**I actually felt something? What's happening?**

He felt the warmth again and then, slowly, he felt his soul surrounded by it. Although Obito was afraid, the warmth was comforting, and kept him from panicking.

_Obito-kun. I've finally found you. _A voice, soft and whispery, seemed to come from what he felt enveloping him. Before Obito could even think to answer-

**How am I supposed to answer anyway? I can't speak.**

**-**he was blinded by a bright light and could hear loud, shrieking sounds. When Obito was in the Void, his soul resembled an orange and blue mist. But now it started to glow purple as the light and sounds continued.

The lights and sounds continued for what seemed like forever. It was unbearable as Obito soul writhed in pain.

After a few seconds, the pain went away and Obito mind raced in confused circles as he tried to figure out what happened. He could feel himself take a few short breaths to allow his body the needed oxygen.

**Wait...Body! Lungs! I need to breathe!**

He tried to calm his mind by taking long, deep breaths with his new lungs. After the time he spent in the Void, he was surprised to find that it wasn't very difficult to remember how to breathe. It only took a few moments before he could breathe without thinking about it.

It was a number of minutes before he had feeling in any part of his new body. The first thing he felt was pressure on his abdomen and the palms of his hands.

**If I could open my eyes, I would be able to see what's on top of me. **

A few more moments and he could warm air on his face, as if someone was right above him, breathing on him. Seeing as this was all new too him, he forgot about the warm air when he had feeling is his facial muscles. He could now move his eyebrows and mouth. He still couldn't talk, but it was a start.

Suddenly the 'breathing' of whatever was above him stopped and his ears started working just in time to here someone speak.

"Obito...kun..." It was the same tone of voice he had heard in the Void. It was soft and whispery, like a spring breeze.

He willed his eyes to open. His eyebrows and forehead moved up and down, trying to pull his eyelids up. A few moments later, his eyelids finally separated and he found himself staring into the mismatched eyes of a girl. She spoke again in the whispery voice.

"Welcome...Back...To...Konoha..."

* * *

This chapter's pretty short, but this part was difficult to explain and the more words I used, the more complicated it sounded.

I hope you still like it.

**Please Review.**


	2. My Name is Rei

Second chapter.You finally get to find out who the mystery girl is. Err, her name, eye color, and hair color.

I had a sudden urge to update this one, and I've actually started writing the third chapter. So expect that one soon as well.

**Disclaimer**: As much as I wish I did, I do not own Naruto.

* * *

When the girl spoke, Obito didn't hear her. He continued to stare into her eyes. They were like nothing he had ever seen before.

Her right eye was black. Pure black. It showed the weariness that her voice expressed, but it was...blank, in a way. As if it showed no emotion. Yet it seemed to be analyzing him. Watching the small facial movements he made and searching his own black eyes for any sign of emotion.

**At least I remember my eyes being black. They must have been. All Uchihas have dark eyes.**

That's when something clicked into place in Obito's head. Her right eye, black and analyzing, was exactly like that of an Uchiha. But when he saw her left eye, he quickly threw away the possibility of the girl being related to him.

Her left eye was truly unlike anything he had ever seen. The iris of her eye was a pale yellow, like the soft glow of dawn on the horizon just before the sun revealed itself. Rather than having a black pupil that almost every person's eyes had, excluding the Hyuuga's, of course, she had a pure white pupil. If her iris had been any lighter, he wouldn't have even noticed it. But the most bizarre thing about her eye, which was very odd to begin with, were the shapes _around_ her pupil. With the bases angled toward the pupil, three white triangles, the same pure white color as said pupil, circulated counter-clockwise around the edges of her irises.

The eye had a soft expression to it, one of understanding and concern. It didn't seem befitting of a girl no older than he. The remarkable eye didn't seem to look at him. It was as if it was looking _into _him. Into his mind. Into his _soul_.

He moved his lips, attempting to form words, but he realized he couldn't remember how to speak. The girl moved her left hand and placed her index and middle finger on his lips. Obito understood and stopped his his attempt at speaking.

The girl gave a soft smile and placed her hands on opposite sides of Obito. He moved his head to get a better look at what the girl was doing, and realized that she had been laying on top of him. If his body had been functioning normally, he knew he would have been blushing.

**Thank Kami-sama. **He mentally sighed.

The girl took a deep breath and, with much difficulty, lifted her body off of Obito. Her face look strained as her right arm collapsed and she rolled to that side. He turned his head to see her laying next to him on what he could now tell was a large mat. He groped the material lightly with his newly feeling hands. The girl cast him a small smile before taking another deep breath and forcing her body into a sitting position. The process continued with several motions until the girl was standing up at the edge of the mat, facing away from him.

From this angle, Obito noticed that her hair was odd as well, although it was definetly not as shocking as her eyes. Her hair was styled in two pony tails postioned high on her head. The hair on her right side of her head was black as he remembered his own hair being. But the hair on the left side of her head was the same almost-showing-sun yellow as her left iris.

She had regained movement of her arms before Obito and slowly reached into her left pocket. She pulled out an odd, milky white orb and placed it in her mouth. Her jaw moved slightly as she chewed. A few moments later, she tentatively took a step and, when she was sure she had completely balance, she took another cautious step. She took a few more careful steps and then turned down a hallway out of sight. Suddenly, her head reappeared in the doorway.

"In case you were wondering, Obito-san, my name is Rei." She said before leaving once more.

* * *

**Please Review.**


	3. Welcome to the Inuzuka Family

I finally finished it. Eek. I didn't know what to write. I have practically everything planned out in my head after this chapter, but I didn't know how to introduce the two new characters.

I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Obito lay there for moments. He wasn't quite sure what to do. With some struggle, he awkwardly managed to sit up against the wall behind him. At that moment, the girl, who apparently was called Rei, returned to the room. With his face function complete returned, he raised an eyebrow at what, or should he say who, she was carrying on her hip.

"Otouto, this is Uchiha Obito. Obito, this is Kiba." She said softly, setting the little child down. Instantly, he ran toward Obito and climbed into his lap.

"Ohayo, Uchiha-san. My name's Kiba." He said happily, smiling as only a five-year-old can. His face was tanned, obviously his natural skin tone, and his cheeks wore two small, red triangular shapes. He had small, black pupils and his teeth were slightly pointed. His hair was a dark brown, and stuck up in multiple places. When Obito didn't respond, Kiba started to poke his face. "Uchiha-san? Hello? Uchiha-san?" He said, quite oblivious to the fact that Obito couldn't talk.

Rei walked over to the two and removed Kiba from Obito's lap, moving him into a standing position in front of her. She lowered herself to his eye level by crouching before talking.

"Kiba-kun, Obito-san's not feeling too well." Kiba frowned and lowered his head in disappointment. "But I'm sure he'd love to play with you later. Maybe we can even bring him to training." She smiled as Kiba's face lit up.

"He can meet all of my friends!" Kiba said with enthusiasm. Rei nodded, happy to see Kiba smile once more.

"Of course. But right now, I'd like you to tell Okaa-san that I'm back. And tell Hana-chan as well if you see her." Rei said, her smile unwavering.

Kiba nodded. "Hai, Oneesan!" He said before running out of the room. Rei turned back to Obito, and kneeled by his side with a sigh, before pulling something out of her pocket. It was an orb like before, but instead of being milky white, it was a deep blue color. She placed it in his slightly open mouth. Understanding what he was to do, he started to chew it. It was almost like tasteless gum, but he was able to swallow it easily. As soon as it slid down his throat, his body felt as if it were heating up. On instinct, he brought the back of his hand to his forehead, but it didn't feel hot at all. He looked at Rei with an eyebrow raised, but she didn't seem to notice.

"I'm sorry about Kiba, Obito-san. It's just, I've been gone so long and he really missed the company of his neechans, especially since Hana-chan became chunin. He was even sitting outside the door waiting for me. I guess I just wanted him to see the reason I was gone for so long." She smiled slightly.

Before Obito even realized what he was doing, he spoke. "How long have you been gone?" He wasn't shocked at how his body was returning to normal at this point.

"You can talk now, that's good. That means your spirit is settled in your body. Well, it's been a year that I've been searching for your soul, so that's how long I've been completely gone." She explained.

"Completely gone?" Obito questioned.

Rei nodded. "For about three years before that, I never left my room except for training and special occasions."

"Why?" He asked.

"I was repairing your body. When I found it under the boulders, it didn't even look like a body. All your bones where broken, all your muscles and organs were indistinguishable from each other. Your-" She stopped speaking as she saw the look on Obito's face, realizing that he didn't like the mental picture of his body after it had been crushed. She frowned slightly. "Sorry."

With a shake of his head, Obito was able to remove the mental image of his crushed body. "Ehh. It's okay. I figured that it was probably that bad. I couldn't feel anything, but my team mate's reactions made it seem like that." He shrugged slightly as he spoke.

**Kakashi...Rin...**

"How are Kakashi and Rin?" Obito questioned, before realizing that Rei may not even know who they were.

Rei looked at him for a second before she nodded her head. "Kaka-kun and Rin-chan? Oh, they're fine. You'll probably get to see them soon." Her soft voice seemed cheery.

Obito smiled, a weight seeming to lift off his shoulders. He was glad that they were okay, but surprised that he would actually get to _see _them again soon. Before he could say anything else, the door to the room slid open.

A woman walked in. She seemed to be middle aged with wild brown hair, which was the exact same color as Kiba's. In fact, she had the same fierce eyes, tanned skin, and red triangles on her cheeks as Kiba as well. She wore a green vest, signifying her rank.

Rei stood up and started to walk towards the woman. They met in the middle of the room and looked at each other for a few moments.

"Rei-chan." The woman said, before wrapping her arms around Rei in a hug. "I've missed you so much."

Rei returned the hug before pulling away. "I've missed you too, Okaa-san."

The woman smiled warmly before she looked to Obito. "So it seems that you were successful?"

Rei nodded. "Hai. Obito-kun's soul is firmly reattached and his body has resumed normal function."

The woman walked over to where Obito was sitting and extended a hand to him. It took him a moment to understand what she was doing. He grabbed her hand and she pulled him to his feet with surprising strength. Still holding onto his hand, she pulled him into a hug.

"Welcome to the Inuzuka family."

* * *

Ahh. I love Chibi Kiba. He's just so cute. The only reason I really introduce him this early is to show when the time frame is. And because the "training" he talks about will be very important in upcoming chapters. 

That reminds me. This story does coincide with the Naruto plot. And it will explain somethings.

What are those things? I guess I can tell. - 

This story will explain; What happened to Rin, who the swirly mask wearing character is, and several characteristics of the Rookie Nine and Team Gai. But that's all I'm telling you. - 

**Please read and review.**


	4. Bark Bark, Kimaru!

After eight long months, I'm updating. I'm sorry to say this, but I didn't update for that long cecasue I was uninspired to write. But, now, I want to put effort into typing it all up, since I have the whole story planned out in my head. I hope you guys haven't already given up on me. Enjoy.

Oh! I'd like to ask everyone's opinion; Should I make an OC bad guy? Or should I try to incorporate one of the baddies that already exists in Narutoland? I'd love if you'd give your opinion in your review. n3n ((If it's the latter, could you suggest someone?))

Disclaimer: Obito doesn't belong to me, but I'll gladly take him if Kishimoto wants to give him away.

* * *

Obito took a step back, his eyes widening in surprise. "Wh-what?" He stuttered.

The woman looked at him, and then to Rei, who hit her forehead softly with her hand and sighed.

"You didn't tell him yet, did you?" She asked, letting go of Obito. Rei shook her head.

The woman turned back to Obito. "Then I believe I should introduce myself." She said, before bowing. "My name is Inuzuka Tsume. I'm Rei-chan's Okaa-san."

Obito, although still a bit confused, bowed as well. "I'm Uchiha Obito. It's...a pleasure to meet you." The woman stood up straight and smiled before turning back to her daughter.

Tsume shrugged her shoulders slightly at the look Rei gave her. Rei sighed.

"I sent Hana-chan with word that you're back to Hokage-sama as soon as Kiba told me, so he'll be expecting you." Tsume explained. Rei's face lightened a bit.

"Okay. Obito-san and I will leave after we change. My outfit seems a bit dusty." She commented, brushing invisible dust off of her shirt with her hands in a comical gesture.

Tsume nodded and chuckled a bit before turning and leaving the room. Obito, after hearing what Rei said, looked at what he was wearing. His outfit was very plain, only a loose shirt and pants in a soft grey color. He then looked to Rei and saw that she was wearing the same thing, but her outfit was a light yellow color.

"Err..." Obito started.

Rei looked at him, expecting him to say something, before she realized what he needed.

"Oops. I have clothes for you over here." She said, walking to the other side of the room. She knelt in front of a large basket that was against the wall. She rummaged through it before she found what she wanted. She pulled it out and walked back to Obito.

"Tada!" She said proudly, holding out what seemed to be a dark blue jacket. The long sleeves were an orange color, except for the cuffs, which were the same dark blue. The collar and hood were orange as well. The shirt had a zipper, which was currently unzipped, and he could see that the inside was black. He moved his head a little, trying to see the back.

Rei noticed what Obito was doing, and flipped the jacket over. On the back was a large red and white Uchiha fan. Obito saw this and smiled. She held the jacket out for him and he took it. As soon as the jacket was out of her hands, she walked quickly back to the other side of the room and grabbed the basket. She came back to Obito and dropped it in front of him.

"Here's all the clothing you'll need for now. Undershirts, a few more jackets, pants, shoes..." Her face turned a light shade of pink as she muttered the last word. "Underwear."

Obito knelt in front of the basket and rummaged through the top layer of fabric. Everything was black, except for the jackets, and he made sure to check that all the shirts and jackets had the Uchiha fan sewn onto them.

"Domo arigato gozaimasu." He said, happily as he made sure to put everything back in the basket, before standing up. "But who made all of these clothes?"

Rei avoided his eyes as her cheeks darkened a little. "Err...I did." She muttered.

Obito giggled to himself at how modest she seemed to be, and, after stepping around the basket, hugged her.

She giggled slightly before pulling away. "Now, we should get dressed quickly so we can go see the Hokage." She walked back to the other side of the room and picked up a basket identical to the one in front of Obito.

**Those must be her clothes.**

She walked to the door. "I'll go change in Kiba-kun's room so you can have some privacy." She said, before sliding the door closed.

Obito knelt in front of the basket once more, and started to pull out the things he needed.

**A jacket, a pair of pants, an undershirt, underwear... Hmm. I don't see any shoes. Maybe they're on the bottom?**

He quickly pulled out the rest of the clothing and placed them in another pile. As he had thought, four pairs of black ninja sandals lay on the bottom of the basket. But then he saw something he didn't expect. Three pairs of orange goggles sat next to the shoes, shining in the morning sun, along with multi small, clear bottles of what he guessed were eye drops.

**Woah! She really thought of everything. **

He picked up one of the pairs of goggles and put them on, the orange plastic adding a warm tint to his vision. He glanced around the room, adjusting to the new coloring as his hand felt in the basket for one of the small bottles. He withdrew his hand when his fingers touched cold metal. He looked back down and, after an unexplainable shiver, saw what seemed to be a ninja headband.

But it did not look like a normal headband. The piece of metal was mangled and twisted in such a way that it looked as if had been crushed by boulders. The only reason he thought it was a headband at all was because wisps of shredded blue fabric clung around the edges of it. For some reason Obito couldn't understand, he couldn't bring himself to look at it any longer, let alone touch it. He grabbed a small bottle and a pair of sandals, while carefully avoiding the piece of metal, and put the clothes back in the basket in a now-haphazard pile as quickly as he could. He pulled his sandals on and jumped up before making his way to the door. He wanted to get as much distance as he could between that basket and himself.

**But why?**

He couldn't think of any reason to hate that piece of metal, but he did. Once he made it to the door, he took of his original clothing and changed into his new outfit slowly, making sure that everything was fastened, zipped, and in place. Surprisingly, the outfit fit him perfectly. After a few minutes, he slid the bottle into the pocket of his pants and pulled the door open and saw Rei standing across from the door, leaning against the wall. She now wore a new outfit.

Her outfit was completely yellow and black. She wore soft yellow pants that were bunched at the knee under a black, long-sleeved turtleneck dress that reached to about mid-thigh. Over the dress, she wore a yellow zippered vest, which was zipped to just below her chest and was the same yellow color as her pants. She wore black sandals similar to Obito's, and her legs were bandaged from her ankles to the hem of her pants. Although her hair was styled similarly to how it had been before, it looked like she had combed it, and the ponytails were now positioned closer to her neck. It was at this time that he noticed two red triangle tattoos on Rei's cheeks.

**Just like Tsume-san and Kiba. I guess it's a family thing.**

She straightened as Obito emerged from the room and, after taking in his appearance, squealed with delight.

"Oh, you look great! I wasn't sure if that style would fit your body type, but it turned out wonderfully!" She spoke exuberantly. Obito stared, wide-eyed, at her and she moved her gaze to the end of the hallway.

"Sorry. Sometimes I get a little...excited." She explained, her cheeks reddening. Obito didn't like seeing her like that. He scratched the back of his neck lightly.

"Ahh, I know what you mean. I get overexcited all the time. Or, at least I used to. I probably still will once I get used to being out of the Void." Obito said, trying to lighten the mood. The mood should be light, if not happy. He was back from the _Void_. He should be jumping for joy right about now. Rei nodded and started to walk down the hallway. Obito silently followed after her, for he knew that they were going somewhere. For several moments they walked through a maze of overly-wide hallways. Every single door was open, and in some rooms he could see people. Some of these people saw the pair and smiled. Obito didn't think they were smiling at him as much as they were smiling at Rei.

He also noticed that there were a lot of dogs as they walked. Puppies (They were the smallest dogs that he saw, so Obito decided to call them puppies.) were sleeping piled in little groups, and the occasional medium-sized dog walked near them. Obito was shocked when an enormous dog walked along a hallway intersecting the one they were walking down. He made sure to follow directly behind Rei then.

Obito had a feeling that Rei was well respected by the people AND the animals. Whenever someone was walking in the hallway, they would stop and bow to Rei before exchanging a few words. Oddly, all of the dogs would stop what they were doing to nod as she walked by. It was honestly scaring Obito.

"Err, where are we going?" Obito asked, since it didn't seem like they were going to the exit.

"I wanted bring Kimaru with us." Rei replied, but after seeing Obito's confused expression, she elaborated. "Kimaru is my nin-dog." Obito nodded in understanding as a bark came from the other side of the door they were standing near.

"Well, speak of the Kyuubi…" Rei commented as she opened the door. A small dog ran out and Rei scooped it up into her arms. The dog had pure white fur with jagged stripes of grey similar to a tiger's markings. It's ears were also the same grey color. The dog licked furiously at Rei's face, almost drowning her with long overdue doggy kisses. Once Kimaru settled down, he turned to Obito and stared at him, its grey eyes narrowing at him. It barked, as if in approval, and Rei set him down.

"And off we go!" Rei said enthusiastically before she started walking again. To Obito, it seemed like Rei was starting to announce everything she did. It was a bit odd.

In less than a minute they came to a sliding door, which was open, and emerged into the daylight. Obito had to shield his eyes. It wasn't dark inside, but he wasn't expecting it to be this bright. After a moment, his eyes adjusted. They were walking through a wide path that was surrounded by a thick forest, the trees casting a shadow on the dirt.

They walked for about ten minutes, Rei humming softly to herself, but not saying anything at all. Obito didn't mind, though, as he was admiring everything. It was all so…fresh! So bright! So…tangible! He pulled a leaf off of a low hanging branch, and rubbed it between his thumb and index finger. It was unbelievable. He was actually back from the dead.

Rei stopped walking and Obito was hardly able to stop without bumping into her. The path had ended a little while ago, and they were now standing in a large, grassy clearing, which seemed oddly familiar to Obito. In front of them stood a tall, silver-haired man dressed in the standard jounin uniform. His head was bowed slightly, and Obito noticed that he was standing in front of a rock. But it wasn't just any rock. After a moment, he noticed that it was engraved with names. Obito's eyes widened.

"Kaka-chan!" Rei yelled, wrapping her arms around the man in front of them. She released him quickly, and he turned around.

"Rei-chan!" He greeted, obviously pleased to see her. Obito recognized his voice. And he could now see the mask covering half of the man's face. The pair embraced again, before he finally turned to Obito.

His one visible eye widened in shock, and Obito could see his jaw drop under his mask.

"Kakashi?!?" Obito said, hardly audible, as an innumerable amount of emotions flooded over him.

* * *

Huzzah. I'm working on the next chappie now, so you should expect it by the end of next week. (Yay for spring break!)

Oh, and I've decided to put responses to any reviews I get down here now. n3n


	5. The Two Who Are One

I bet you guys weren't expecting an update this soon, huh? Well, when I said I was going to actually work to get this all typed out, I meant it. Tomorrow's Easter, but I'll still try to update. If not, expect the next chapter on Monday. n3n

**Warning**: The following chapter features a mood-swinging Kakashi. Prepare yourself. XD

Disclaimer: Obito would be mine if Kishimoto would give him to me. -

* * *

Kakashi's eye narrowed. Almost faster than Obito could follow, the silver-haired man reached into his weapon pouch on his right thigh and pulled out a kunai. As he was about to stab Obito -**Why is he trying to stab me?!?**-, Rei grabbed his wrist in mid-air. This all happened in a matter of seconds, and, since Obito's senses weren't as sharp as they had once been, the only defensive move he had made was a raised arm. 

Kakashi tried to pull his arm away from her grip, but Rei seemed to be stronger than she looked. In defeat, Kakashi dropped the kunai, but she still kept a hold of his wrist, as to prevent him from drawing anymore weapons.

"Kaka-chan," Rei began, her tone calm. "This is truly Obito; it's not an imposter and it's not some sort of jutsu. He's back from the dead, and I'd really like to keep him like that, so _please_ don't kill him and make the years it took to bring him back worthless." Her last words came out a bit harsh, but she was eerily firm and Kakashi complied, his arm falling to his side when she let go of it.

He took a few steps toward Obito, who was now leaning on his elbows, and crouched in between his legs so that the two were at eye level. He narrowed his eye at Obito once more, but Obito only continued to stare at him in wide-eyed disbelief. This was Kakashi! **Hatake Kakashi! **His best friend! The one who- Obito's thoughts were cut off as Kakashi slowly pulled pushed up his headband, revealing a second eye. A scar went from his forehead, over his eyelid, and down his cheek. Slowly, his eye opened, revealing a deep red iris with three black commas surrounding the pupil. Without any consent from him, Obito's body activated his Sharingan on its own, but only his right eye turned the color of blood; his left eye was still how it always was.

For several seconds, the two stared at each other. They were two different people, in body and soul, but they shared one set of eyes; the portals into one's conscience. Two people who were also one, something that was usually only possible by romantic entanglement. But they did not think that they were in love, but, instead, respected each other more than any other. At the end of life, Obito realized that it _was…_no,_ **is**_ love, and could only wonder if Kakashi felt the same.

The crouching ninja moved his left hand to stroke the cheek of the ninja in front of him slowly, as if still trying to decide if this was real, or if this was a dream. Obito could see tears start to fall from Kakashi's left eye. If this wasn't such a tender moment, Obito would have giggled a bit. Kakashi wasn't a crier; he had always sulked. But, now, it seemed as if the eye itself was crying at being reunited with its partner, for Obito's right eye was crying as well, the tears collecting on the top of his cheek for the goggles stopped them from escaping.

Obito pulled his goggles up to wipe away the tears, but it was that moment that Kakashi wrapped his arms around Obito just under his arms. Kakashi, **THE** Kakashi, began to sob into his shoulder. Obito embraced Kakashi, but he didn't cry like his friend was. He still hadn't gripped the entirety of the situation, and he wanted to let Kakashi get it out of his system. After several minutes, the sobs died down.

"Obito." Kakashi whispered into his ear, his voice sounding a bit raspy. "I'm sorry, so sorry." He squeezed Obito slightly.

"For what?" Obito asked.

Kakashi pulled away. "For getting you into that mess in the past." He chuckled a bit before he let go of Obito. "Rei sure knows how to make a body. Your voice is even deeper." Kakashi stood up, extended a hand to Obito, and helped him up.

"Compliments, Kaka-chan?" Rei reappeared, her voice teasing. Obito was grateful that she knew when she should let people be alone. "Don't tell me you're getting soft on me."

Kakashi laughed now, a whole-hearted laugh, and wiped his eyes with the palm of his glove, erasing all evidence that he had been crying. "This is a rare moments, so don't expect me to go around saying nice things to you." His voice was back to normal. Kakashi pulled his headband back over his left eye, and Obito realized that his own eyes were both black again. "I'm guessing that you guys are headed to see Hokage-sama?"

Rei nodded. "I need to get my mask back, and I'm pretty sure Obito's going to get a new headband, since he can't wear his old one." Rei stole a quick glance at Obito before she continued speaking. "And I'm guessing you're late for training yet again?"

Kakashi sighed, and nodded.

"Well, you should be going then. I'll probably come later to see if those munchkins have improved without me." Rei's tone made it clear that she was kidding. Kakashi looked from Rei to Obito, then back to Rei.

"Are you bringing him with you?" Kakashi asked hopefully. Rei smiled.

"Well, of course. If he's going to join our group, he'll have to see how training works." When Rei finished speaking, Kakashi nodded and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Rei turned to Obito. "Alright, I suppose we shall be going then." She took Obito's hand firmly in her own. "Now, close your eyes." Obito complied, for he could tell that her tone was serious. She muttered something, Obito thought it sounded like 'Hiraishin no Jutsu', his sensei's jutsu, and for a split second Obito had a feeling of weightlessness, before he felt ground beneath his feet. Rei let go of his hand and his eyes opened to reveal that they were standing in the shadow of the tower that the Hokage was in.

"How did you…?" Obito asked, a bit surprised at their new location. Rei pointed at an odd looking kunai with a seal on it. Obito recognized it almost instantly.

"It's a jutsu my Otou-san taught me." She explained as they walked towards the door. Obito raised an eyebrow.

"But the only person who could use that jutsu was the Fourth Hokage." Obito's voice showed his confusion.

"Well, of course, silly. The Fourth Hokage is my father." Rei said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

* * *

I know what you're thinking. 'But the Fourth died young! He wouldn't have had a child in his teens. That's disgusting!' 

Let me explain myself. I believe Yondaime was in his early thirties when he died, and since Rei would have been thirteen at that time, that would have made Yondaime anywhere from seventeen to twenty years old at the time of her birth. As will be revealed later(I suppose I'll put this spoiler for the sake of my point.), it was an arranged marriage between Yondaime and Rei's Okaa-san. With that in mind, the idea of Yondaime having a child as old as Rei is not only possible, but also probable.

I'm still trying to decide if I should make an OC baddie or work an existing one into the story, and I would love any ideas you would want to give me. D

_And now to respond to my luffly review_**:**

Hatake-Kakashi x3: I didn't really intend it to be, but I suppose that's how it turned out. My udtaes are fantastic?! O.O Squee! I feel special now. I hope their interactions weren't what you expected, because I don't want my story to be predicatble. XP Thank you oh so much for reviewing. **  
**


	6. I Can See Your Aura

Rawr. Sorry for the wait. I procrastinated, and then my internet gave out. :( So, I've been working on this chapter since a few days ago, and I was finally able to upload it today. :D I also finished the next chapter, so I'll upload that one when this chapter either gets one review or 50 hits. n3n

Disclaimer: Obito does not belong to be, but Rei does. Fear for your characters' lives, Kishimoto!

**Enjoy. :)**

* * *

Obito stared at her for a bit, before she looked away. "Or, I should say, 'was' my father."

A look of pity swept over Obito's face as she grabbed his hand and pulled him into the tall building. Whether the pity he was feeling was for her, or for himself, he wasn't sure of. Yondaime-sensei had been the closest to a father that Obito

In a matter of minutes, minutes that Obito spent thinking about who Rei really could be, they were outside a large double door. Rei knocked softly, before she pushed the left side open and moved into the room. Obito followed, and his eyes widened as he spied a familiar face.

"Hokage-sama..."He whispered under his breath. The head shinobi sat behind his desk, which resided in front of the huge windows that allowed him to see almost all of Konoha from the comfort of his office. The Uchiha symbol danced in front of the desk as the man whose back it was on talked animatedly.

"I should be able to decide if he is to return to the Uchiha clan or not!" The dark-haired man slammed his fist onto the desk.

"Uchiha-sama, when Rei asked permission to bring Obito back to life, your predecessor granted her permission under the condition that Obito would no longer be accepted as an Uchiha, and would instead become a part of the Inuzuka clan. This agreement was put in writing and _signed_. If it _hadn't_ been put in writing, I could consider granting you the ability to change it, but, under the current conditions, I'm afraid that I **cannot**." The Hokage spoke calmly, his hands folded in front of him. The two men locked eyes for a moment, before the Hokage abruptly stood up and moved to the front of his desk. He walked towards Rei, his arms open.

"Rei-chan!" The Hokage greeted, and they embraced happily.

"When this old grumpy-puss came here talking about Obito, I knew you had to be back." He whispered into her ear. She suppressed her giggles as he let go of her.

He then turned to Obito, and embraced him as well.

"And, you! I haven't seen you since before you went on that bridge-destroying mission...well, it must have been at least five years ago." The Hokage said as he let go of him. He pulled slightly at his beard, and turned when he heard someone cough behind him.

"Ah! Obito, Rei, this is Uchiha-sama. He became head of the Uchiha clan last year." The Hokage introduced the man as he crossed his arms. Both Rei and Obito bowed towards him. The dark haired man started to walk towards the door, but stopped next to Obito. Rei and the Hokage moved towards his desk before the man spoke in a harsh whisper.

"You are to come to the Uchiha district within the next few days to pick up the few belongings of yours that your Uncle Fugaku was kind enough to keep for you. Everything else of yours was burned." Obito could feel him look at him from the corner of his eye. He nodded quickly and the man exited the room, the door almost slamming closed behind him.

Obito quickly moved to where Rei and the Hokage were speaking. The older one held out two items. In one hand was a headband, the fabric, shockingly, was a light yellow color. In the other hand, he held a mask. It had only one eyehole positioned on the right side, around which stripes of orange and black were painted in a swirling design.

**It's kind of cool,** Obito thought absent-mindedly.

Rei took both items graciously. She looked at them admiringly before her gaze moved back to the Hokage.

"So, I may resume training tomorrow?" She questioned hopefully.

The Hokage nodded and Rei's eyes lit up. To Obito, it seemed that she had to restrain herself from jumping for joy. He decided that he'd have to ask her what this 'training' was. He had a long list of other questions that he'd have to ask her as well.

"And," the Hokage continued. "Obito is going to become one of your team." Rei paused for a second and hearing his name pulled Obito from his thoughts. His question about training had just moved up on his list.

"But I thought only special ANBU could be on my team?" She inquired.

"True, but I need to see if Obito can continue being a ninja, so this would be sort of like a test for him. And, if all goes as planned, he may become a special ANBU in the near future." The Hokage explained himself.

"Hold on a second!" Obito said, louder than he had intended to. Rei and the Hokage turned to him. "What is this 'training' that you guys keep talking about?"

The Hokage looked to Rei, and then to Obito. "Basically, Rei and three other special ANBU are training Konoha's future." When Obito looked confused, Rei took over the explanation.

"My eye can see someone's aura. An aura can tell you almost everything you need to know about a person. It can even tell you about their future." Obito nodded slightly. That made sense. He mentally crossed that question off of his list.

"Around six years ago, there were three children who were born in Konoha that have distinct auras that share...a certain quality that is different than the average person's aura. I...can't explain how they're different, but they are. After consulting scrolls that have been passed down through my clan, I realized that this special quality signifies that they will change the world as we know it for the better. Do you understand so far?" Rei questioned. Obito nodded confidently. It actually did.

"I then informed the Hokage, and he found it best that these children receive special training for whatever purpose they may have in the future. So, he chose four shinobi to become a special ANBU team to provide the necessary training. Kakashi and I, as well as two others, are this team. Each team member focuses on the four main components of what makes us shinobi what we are: taijutsu and weapon skills, ninjutsu, genjutsu and healing jutsus, and kekkai genkai. Their training would begin when all three of them reached two years of age. But, before that, nine other children with this special aura, one of these children being Kiba, were born. They were to start the training when they reached the age of two years as well. Currently, the first three children are six years old, and the other nine are around five years old. I was only able to work with them for about a year or two before I went into the Void to find you. And, now, I get to see how much the other three have accomplished with them while I was away." Rei finished her explanation, her smile big enough to make it seem as if she had closed her eyes.

The Hokage had stood by silently, listening to Rei's story, and chose this time to speak.

"Why don't you two go to the dojo to see them? I'm sure Shino would be ecstatic to see you, Rei." Rei nodded in his direction before bowing.

"Hai, Sarutobi-sama." Rei was closer to the Hokage than most, and he allowed her to call him by his real name. "Thank you for everything." She turned with a wave and started toward the door, the fabric from her hand band trailing behind her.

Obito bowed to the Hokage as well, but before he could turn to leave, the elder man ruffled his hair.

"Don't go and become all mature like Kakashi. It would never suit you." The Hokage joked, and Obito smiled. But then the Hokage's face became serious. He spoke in a whisper as Rei exited the room.

"And one other thing. I know you're going to be spending a lot of time with Rei in the near future, and you two will almost undoubtedly become friends. But, don't fall in love with her. She'll only break you in the end."

* * *

And now you have some answers, yet I bet you probably have some more questions, too. But that's the beauty of it; the curiosity keeps you reading. n3n

**There were no reviews for the last chapter. :(**


	7. All My Ninjas in the Dojo

Wow. O.O Two reviews in the first two days. n3n I feel so special.

So, as promised, here is the newest chapter. Explanations continue, and you may be surprised. ;D If you are, review! I love knowing how my stories make people feel. ; )

Well, I'm working on the next one, so I'll post it when I get 3 reviews or 50 hits. n3n

**Disclaimer**: Since Masashi owns NAruto, all of his characters must live in fear. XD

* * *

Obito gave him a puzzled look, but the Hokage only smiled innocently. 

"I hope that didn't worry you." The Hokage chuckled lightly before he moved to his seat, his attention returned to the papers that he had been working on before the interruptions. Obito scurried out the door, nearly crashing into Rei in the process. Luckily, the kunoichi's quick reflexes allowed her to sidestep the scrambling Obito. He landed with an 'oomph' on the floor, soliciting a giggle from his companion. She extended her hand to him as he rolled onto his back, and he took it. After she pulled him to his feet, he stared at her, examining her. Her smile was sincere and her eyes sparkled.

_**She**_** could 'break me'? The Hokage must have been messing with me.**

Yet, as Rei and Obito headed for where they had entered the building, he could only wonder.

It was a quick walk to the dojo, which looked pretty ordinary. It was larger than most dojos Obito had seen. The ground was covered in sakura petals from the nearby trees, giving the atmosphere a mood of contentment.

"Rei, who are the other two people on your team?" Obito asked as they moved to the door.

"Maito Gai…and Rin." She answered over her shoulder as she slid the door open, giving him no time to react. The first room they came to was empty, but it was filled with various weapons and equipment, some of which were familiar to Obito. Rei turned to the right and slid open another door.

"YOSH, TENTEN! YOUR WEAPONS SKILLS OF YOUTH ARE STONG!" A loud voice called from the room, and as the pair moved closer, he could see that the voice belonged to a green-clad man with a bowl-shaped hair cut. Obito felt as if he had seen this man in passing when he was younger.

"Guess who's back!?!" Rei practically shouted, and everyone turned to face her. With everyone's attention focused on them, Obito could now see that there were four children in the room. A small, dark-haired boy came running at Rei, his feet padding softly on the wooden floor, and she crouched down as he flung himself into her open arms. He linked his hands together around her neck, pulling her hair slightly in the process, but the pain was overpowered by the sense of joy. Rei stood up and hugged him tightly. Everyone else waited silently, knowing what kind of relationship the two had. They'd get their turns for tackle hugs in a minute.

The little boy nuzzled his head into her neck and looked up at Rei through covered eyes.

"Rei-nee-chan! You're never allowed to leave EVER againnnn!!!" Shino wailed, tears glistening as they dripped down his face. Rei adjusted his body so that he rested on her hip and, using her free hand, wiped away his tears.

"Shin-chan, I'm never going to leave you again." She said genuinely, kissing the top of his forehead. His tears dried immediately, and he smiled as only a five year old can. After whispering into his ear, Shino nodded, and Rei set him down. She turned back to the rest of the group, only to have three small children tackle her to the ground.

"Rei-sensei!" A brown-haired girl, named Tenten, giggled.

"I missed you!" Lee, a little boy with big, round eyes, said loudly, his stubbly little arms almost squeezing the life out of his sensei.

"I just need to hug you!" Kiba called, although this was his second time seeing her.

It was several minutes before the children calmed down enough to let Rei stand up. And, at the same moment, Gai grabbed her right hand with his own while collapsing to his knees in the process. A sunset appeared behind him, as well as a waterfall, and tears poured from his eyes.

"Rei, you're still so youthful! It hasn't been the same here since you left!" The tone in his voice showed his usual sincerity.

"Well, things can only get better now, right?" Rei giggled, and the scene disappeared. Gai stood up, and assumed good guy pose, complete with the necessary shines.

"Yosh!" His voice boomed, before he took charge of the room. "Now, my youthful students; back to training! You must land ten kunai at the center of your target, or you will have to practice your fighting stances for an hour!" There was an audible groan, but the three students complied. Shino, on the other hand, pulled at Rei's skirt and she lifted him up and placed him on her hip as before. After ignoring Obito while she reunited with her friend and students, Rei turned to him.

"Obito, this is Shino." Rei began, a look of interest clearly showing on the small child's face. "And, Shino, this is Obito."

Shino looked a bit confused before he spoke. He had always been bad with names.

"To…bi…?" Silence fell around them for a few seconds, before Rei giggled.

"That's a perfect nickname for Obito, Shin-chan! Let's call Obito Tobi-kun from now on, alright?" Shino nodded his head vigorously. "You don't mind, do you, Tobi-kun?"

Obito shook his head, and Rei put Shino down.

**Tobi,** Obito thought, **I kind of like that.**

"I'm going to go say hello to Nii-san and everyone else, but I'll be back to see you, okay?" Rei questioned, and Shino nodded his head before running off to join Gai and the other children.

She watched him scurry away and proceeded towards another door, which lead into an almost identical room. Kakashi was in this room, along with another four children. The greeting process repeated itself, and Obito learned their names; Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru, and Chouji. As Rei spoke with all of them, Kakashi explained that he was the one who taught the children ninjutsu. He then had to pull the soon-to-be-ninjas off of Rei and the pair continued their tour.

The last room was the most surprising.

"Rei-nee-chan!" A small blonde hair boy yelled as he ran to her.

"Naru-nii-chan!" She lifted him into the air and swung him around in a circle before embracing him. Both of them giggled the whole time.

"But I though Kiba was your brother?" Obito asked, oblivious to the person who was sneaking up behind him.

"He and Naruto here are both my brothers." Rei nuzzled her head against Naruto's. "Kiba and I have the same mother, while Naruto and I share the same father."

"So he's…?" Obito began.

"The Fourth's son." Rei confirmed, before three other children, whom Obito later learned were named Hinata, Neji, and Sasuke, crowded around her and stole her attention.

Obito watched silently, but a strange dripping sound caught his attention. He started to turn towards it, but a pair of arms wrapped around him, stopping his movements. His back felt wet with warm tears as someone leaned on him.

"O...bi…to…" Sobs choked her voice, which was obviously female, but Obito still had the feeling that he had heard it before.

Suddenly, it hit him.

"_Obito…" She was close to tears._

"…_It's alright…go…" Pain evaded him, he could only feel concern._

"_Obito!" Her voice calling to him was the last thing he heard before he was forced into the Void._

"Rin…" Obito confirmed and her hand moved to hold his, just like she had done on that mission so long ago.

Obito could feel his heart skip a beat.

* * *

I think I've mentioned that I'm a believer that Yondy is Naru's father. O.o If not, then it's pretty obvious now. I know the dojo's setup and organization may be a little confusing right now, but it'll become clearer as the story continues. As for Shino, I love Mr. Buggy. n3n And he and Rei have a special relationship that will also be explained. O.O 

Okay, I'm going to stop telling you what you should be wondering about and let you do that for yourselves.

**Reviewers, how I love you so:**

**Hatake-Kakashi x3:** No need to apologize. It makes me happy to know that you wanted to review. ; ) Aww, thank you. I've been trying to put my complete effort my writing lately, and it seems that it shows. n3n I'm dying to give answers, but I shall tap into my self control and let you read the story to find out. :)

**Chosha Kurenai:** You just made me very happy. n3n This chapter confirms your speculation. Thanks for your review. ; )

**Review and I shall bake you cookies!**


	8. Love and Hate of the Uchihas

**50 hits, so, next chapter. n3n**

Guess what? The one year anniversary of Sunshine Eyes was a few weeks ago. ;D And I only had seven chapters uploaded at the time. I should really have, like, a bajillion. Rawr. I'ma just have to update more steadily to make up for it.

And, even though this author's note seems really long, I've decided to take oneshot requests for the month of June, since it's ScriptFrenzy month. ;D I'll end up doing the same in November during NaNoWriMo. Details are on my profile. n3n

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto, or else Sasuke would have said 'ARG!' at least once. And he would have had an eye patch. :P

* * *

Obito gasped. The room was spinning. He fell backwards onto Rin, lucky for him that she caught him, and he could here her call his name as a buzzing began inside his head. Rin laid Obito down gently as Rei quickly came over to see what was wrong. She leaned over him as he closed his eyes, the annoying sounds in his head starting to become a dull throb. 

Her fingertips brushed lightly ag

ainst his wrist as she felt for his pulse. His heart was trying hard to pump the blood it needed to, hard enough that Obito could feel his own erratic heart beat. Rei's hands moved to his chest and he could feel warmth invade him, as a glowing yellow light edged the darkness in his mind. Slowly, he fell into unconsciousness.

--------------------

Obito awoke in a soft bed, not on a mat, and opened his eyes wearily. A young pale face stared at him curiously, black eyes shrouded slightly by raven-colored hair. Obito groaned as he pulled himself into a sitting position, his back against a wall, and the little boy sat in between his slightly-spread legs.

"So, you're really back from the dead, Tobi-kun?" The little boy inquired, as Obito tried to associate a name with his face. He tried to remember Rei as she told him everyone's names.

"Erm, Sasu...ke, is it?" Obito asked and the little boy nodded, enjoying the fact that his new friend remembered his name. But that named sounded familiar to Obito, as if he had heard it before it was given to this little boy. Obito snapped out of his daze.

"You're mother wouldn't happen to be Uchiha Mikoto by any chance, would she?" The little boy looked at him.

"Hai. That's my Okaa-san's name." Sasuke said, not understanding the connection. Obito wrapped his arms around Sasuke in a loving hug.

"She actually chose the name I wanted! And you fit it so perfectly!" Obito said ecstatically. The little Sasuke squirmed out of his arms and stood up in front of Obito.

"What _are_ you talking about?" The almost-ninja demanded, his fists on his hips. He pouted as Obito chuckled whole-heartedly.

"Mikoto-san was always like a mother to me. And, when she decided she wanted to have another child, she asked me for a suggestion, and I told her my favorite name; Sasuke. It's the perfect ninja name, in my opinion. I had wanted to name my own son that. I never thought she'd actually _use_ it."

Sasuke stared at him for a second, before tackle hugging him. "So YOU'RE the nephew Okaa-san loves so much! She always talks about you and cries sometimes because of you, but Otou-san said that was because she missed you and that she sees you in me, and I didn't understand it, but...I LOVE YOU, Tobi-nii-san!" Sasuke rambled before he nuzzled his head against Obito's chest. At that minute, a certain Inuzuka appeared in the doorway of the room

"Sasuke-kun, Tobi-kun, is everything okay in here?" Rei asked as she looked at the pair. Sasuke stood up energetically, bounced off the bed onto the floor, and ran to Rei, before grabbing at the bottom of her shirt.

"REI-SENSEI! You hafta marry Tobi-nii-san so you and him and me and Mommy and Daddy and Nii-san can be one big happy family!" Sasuke explained his plan as he counted each person on his fingers. Rei giggled and handed him two small bags.

"Here's a gift for you, Sasu-chan. Could you do me a favor and go give the other one to Ita-chan?" The little boy nodded and ran out of the room. By this time, Obito had swung his legs over the side of the bed, and stared at the Rei as a man and a woman entered the room. They both had dark hair, but the woman had pale skin, while the man's was darker. She looked kinder, as her eyes welled up with tears, while he held a firm, slightly annoyed expression.

"Obi-chan!" The woman called, her tears apparent in her voice. She wrapped her arms around Obito, only to quickly pull away. She wasn't sure how to act around someone who had just come back to life. "I-I made sure to save your prized possessions. I was s-sure you would come back, although I d-don't know why." She rubbed the back of her hands across her eyes.

"OKAA-SAN! COME SEE MY AWESOME GIFT!" A voice called from a distance, and Mikoto turned toward it.

"Please, visit when you're in better health, Obi-chan. I've missed you so." She looked to Rei, and the young ninja followed. Fugaku needed to have his time with Obito, and he would get it. THey could only hope for the best.

Once they were out of the room and down the hall, the man threw a small bundle next to Obito on the bed.

"Your possessions. Your aunt saved them for you. Thank her." Fugaku spoke without emotion, and turned to leave. Obito stood, the package almost falling off the bed with this movement.

"That's really all you wanted to say to me, Uncle?" Obito inquired, reaching his hand out as if the simple motion would change his stubborn uncle's mind.

"What else do you expect me to say? When you gave away your Sharingan, you gave away all respect that I had for you. You're a disgrace to the Uchiha clan, and I can hardly stand to look at you." Fugaku promptly left the room.

* * *

This'll be the last chapter to introduce characters for a while. ;D Now I can start to get into the real plot. n3n 

Same as last time, I'll update when this chapter gets 3 reviews or fifty hits. ;D

**Reviewers are complete win:**

**Saskra-chan: **o.o You just gave me a major confidence boost. I'm so happy that you think so highly of my story. n3n I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint, since it was mostly just a way to begin the ObiSasu family love relationship. ;D

**Chosha Kurenai: **They are adorable. I love the flashback episodes. ;D Gai shall go Gai on Obito in the near future. He just…was blinded by Rei's youthfulness? XD It just seems like too much of a coincidence for him _not _to be Naru-chan's father.

n3n Was it what you were expecting?

**(With this chapter, Sunshine Eyes is now more than 10,000 words long. ;D)**


	9. I'm Gorgeous

**Myaah! **_**plasticapplex3**_**, you are completely right. I hadn't even noticed how short my updates had become. D; I'm going to make this one much longer, and dedicate it to you. n3n**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto, or else Tobi would have glomped Sasuke when they met.

* * *

Obito lay on a large mat, staring at the wall, as the early morning sunshine warmed his skin. He glanced over his shoulder at Rei, who slept on the other edge of the mat at a respectful distance.

Yesterday, Rei explained to him that his soul had started to detach from his body due to an abnormality in his bodily functions. Of course, she had to rephrase it in simpler terms, since he wasn't up for thinking too much at the time, but he had gotten the point. He could also remember the other half of her explanation, which embarrassed him greatly.

_'The usual slight elevation in heart rate that can occur when a person sees, hears, or comes in contact with another person that they find very attractive, like when Rin embraced you, was the aforementioned abnormality.' _Rei sounded as if she were reciting something she had memorized from a scroll. "_Therefore, you are not allowed to see Rin for the next few days, as to prevent any more difficulties. Furthermore, I _was _going to let you sleep in your own room, but I can't let you sleep by yourself until I'm sure you'll be okay. So, we're room mates now!' _

At the time, all Obito had thought was '**Too many big words**', since he was still a bit out of it, but now it finally hit him. He couldn't see Rin. One of the three people he had waited years to see again. Someone he hadn't honestly thought that he _would_ see again. One of his best friends! And he couldn't even talk to her when he needed her most!

He flung the blanket from his body and stood up angrily. He stomped, as softly as he could, across the room, and opened the door with more force than was necessary. He emerged into the hallway, and headed to where he thought Rei had said the bathroom was when she had given him a tour the day before. He hadn't really been paying much attention. It was early morning, and he could hear only the muffled movements of people and dogs behind closed doors. The clan was beginning to wake. Luckily, Obito found the bathroom and was slightly surprised at the blue color of the walls. Everything else in the house was either wood or a warm color like red, orange, and yellow. After shrugging it off, he used the facilities and moved to the sink. After washing his hands, he noticed the mirror above the sink. His jaw dropped slightly.

**I'm gorgeous**.

Obito had never been one to brag, but the fact was undeniable. The last time he had seen himself, he had been an average teenager in the middle of puberty. He was awkward in his ever-changing body, like anyone his age was, which really didn't help his need to be fast and precise like the shinobi he hoped to be. His features had been soft, retaining their childish charm, and he had been of average height.

But, now, he was tall and muscular. Not rippling muscle, mind you, but the kind of muscles that suited his occupation. His face now had a more defined shape; his jaw line stood out more, he felt his nose was actually the perfect size, as compared to being too large in his opinion, and his cheek bones were more accentuated, tying his whole face together. He had no scars or anything of the like from his death.

"She...must've aged me somehow. That, or this is a completely new, _perfect_ body." Obito spoke his thoughts allowed. But as he continued to gaze at his reflection in the mirror, he decided that the former was correct. This body just..._felt_ like his. That was the best way to explain it. He giggled cheerfully as he continued to think. His body was past the most confusing part of life. He had gone through nearly all of puberty without the acne, the worries about how his body was changing, or the awkward moments with the opposite sex. Obito coughed. That wasn't entirely true. He was still going to have awkward moments with females. In fact, he already had.

"What happened with Rin." He spoke to himself, before a voice made him jump.

"The body has aged but the mind has not." Rei added, as Obito turned to her.

"How did you...?" He began, but she waved a dismissive hand at him, and Obito added _'How did she know what I was thinking?' _to his mental list of questions. He guessed that he had at least a hundred questions he needed answered by now. At least it seemed like that many. Everything was just too confusing.

"I'm leaving for training in a little bit. I just wanted to let you know, Tobi-kun." Rei turned to leave, but Obito grabbed her arm, forcing her to look back at him.

"Please take me with you!" He pleaded, but she only looked at him deplorably.

"I'm sorry, but you know I can't." Her tone was gentle, and Obito let go of her arm. She had a calm assertiveness that made him believe her, as annoyed as he was about the whole situation.

"Fine, but only if you promise to answer any questions I have when you get home." Obito didn't look Rei in the eyes, because he wasn't sure if she would agree. Relief showed across her face as she nodded. The kunoichi was a little surprised that he didn't try to force her to take him with her. Perhaps he actually _had_ matured.

"That seems fair enough. So that I'm not late, I'll be off now. I'll make sure to send Gai-kun here in a few hours to cheer you up!" Rei agreed before she disappeared from the doorway. Obito moved into the hallway to watch her retreating form. At the same moment, his stomach complained to him loudly.

"Oh, alright, tummy. I'll go get you some food." Obito spoke to his abdomen as he walked towards the kitchen. When he got there, he was a little surprised at how big it was.

**It looks like the whole clan could fit. **

An abundance of tanned people and dogs sat along the elongated table conversing idly. An array of breakfast food was set up buffet-style down the center of the table. At the far end, Obito spotted a pair of familiar faces, and moved toward them.

"Obito-san! Sit down and dig in!" Tsume called to him and placed a clean plate in front of an empty seat next to her. He sat down as she piled food onto it, and he finally realized how hungry he was. Without pausing to chat, Obito started to eat. Somehow, he used what self control he had and ate calmly, although quickly. Across from Tsume and him sat Kiba and a young girl, who looked to be a few years older than the aforementioned five-year-old. She was paler than most of the people he had seen, but she had the same dark hair, even if it was braided instead of sticking out at odd angles like Tsume's, along with the same red triangular tattoos that every Inuzuka seemed to have. Tsume introduced them.

"Obito, this is my other daughter, Hana. Hana, this is Rei's friend Obito." Hana extended a hand to Obito, and he reluctantly put down his fork to shake it. But, after that, she said nothing as her mother and brother conversed next to them. Hana stared at Obito while he ate until she finally stood up and left the table with her plate. Kiba instantly moved into her seat, since it was across from Obito.

"So, Rei-nee-chan actually left you here?" Kiba asked, giggling slightly, and Obito nodded as he chewed, a saddened look on his face. The shinobi-in-training silenced his laughs at the reaction he received. "Well, then, I suppose I should go. Kakashi-sensei should be here in a few minutes." And with those words Kiba left the table. The Uchiha finished eating and turned to Tsume.

"Tsume-san, may I asked you something?" Obito questioned innocently, and she turned and smiled, her pointed teeth just barely visible. He took this as a yes.

"Why did you only have Rei with Yondaime-sensei, and Kiba-kun and Hana-chan with someone else?" Obito wasn't quite sure how to phrase his question. Tsume was caught off guard, but she regained her composure rather quickly.

"The marriage was arranged by Hokage-sama, who thought it best for him to have something to focus on. He had always been somewhat wild and relatively carefree, despite his position, and the Hokage thought that, if he had someone to worry and care about, Yondaime would come back down to earth. As for my feelings, The Fourth was a good friend, but I didn't love him as a husband. After Rei was born, we mutually decided that we wouldn't be able to raise her together as a family. So, we separated." Tsume paused and took a deep breath, exhaling with a sigh. "He asked that Rei take on my clan's name, since I had never changed my own to Uzumaki, and that she live here. We were both shinobi, but his clan had dwindled to only himself and a few distant relatives he didn't even know, so if anything were to happen to him, Rei would have no one. And, she wouldn't be allowed here after that, as were the rules of the clan leader at the time. But, if she were an actual Inuzuka and something happened to me, she'd have every single person in this clan to take care of her. It was in Rei's best interests, so I agreed."

Tsume stopped talking. Just as Obito thought that the story was over, she began speaking again. "I did love the Fourth as a father, though. When he was around Rei, he was so gentle. He had never been particularly ferocious like me, but he became calmer and relaxed around our little ball of sunshine. The Hokage's plan had worked. In my opinion, Rei is how she is today because of the Fourth. She gets her temper from me, though." She chuckled, and it made Obito nervous. "Eventually, I remarried and had Hana-chan and Kiba-chan. The Fourth visited Rei whenever he could right up until the Kyuubi attack.

"I was there when he sealed the Kyuubi. And, because of that, I felt I had to tell Rei that her father was gone myself. I have always been a blunt person, but, even if I had been more tactful, that little girl would have cried her eyes out anyway. It was heart breaking. I was the only one to see her sob like that; she had hardly cried as a child. Whenever anyone else mentioned her father, she took it with quiet dignity. I'm honestly amazed by Rei-chan. For her to have come this far..." Tsume jumped a bit, after realizing that someone was actually listening to her story. "Sorry about that. I can't help but get lost in my train of thought sometimes." Tsume chuckled nervously. Obito stood up and pushed his chair in.

"I don't mind. It was a very interesting story. Thank you for telling it to me." Obito spoke honestly and Tsume took his empty plate. "Well, I'm going to go back to my room now. I'll see you later, Tsume-san." He waved and exited the kitchen, easily making it back to his and Rei's room. As he closed the door behind him, a ball of fur wiggled on the mat across the room. It stood up and barked, showing Obito that it was Kimaru, and not some sort of pillow. Obito wasn't sure of what to do. Kimaru didn't look ferocious but-

"YOSH, OBITO-SAN! REI HAS SENT ME TO CHECK ON YOUR YOUTHFUL SELF!" The door opened and a booming voice yelled into his ear. Obito swung around, only to come face to face with none other than Maito Gai. Gai squeezed Obito in an unbreakable bear hug and lifted him off of the ground.

"It's so great to see the fruits of Rei's labor! And you're such a youthful product. I absolutely MUST get you a green jumpsuit to wear." Gai rambled slightly as Obito shook his head and put his hands up nervously once he was safely returned to the ground.

"No, no. It's alright. I quite like the clothes I already have." Obito explained. He was still wearing his pants and undershirt from the day before.

"NONSENSE! I shall give you one the next time you come to training!" Gai assumed his well-known good guy pose, and Obito only paused slightly at the sourceless sparkles.

"Speaking of training, don't you have to get back?" Obito wasn't really trying to get Gai to leave. Not consciously, at least.

"YOSH! YOU ARE RIGHT, OBITO-SAN! I'll make sure to tell Rin that you're doing fine!" Gai's tone became as loud as it had when he entered, and he started down the hallway.

"Gai, wait! I need to ask you something first!" The jubilant shinobi stopped and turned his head slightly, showing that Obito had his attention. "Has Rei ever…broken someone?" Obito just couldn't give up this opportunity.

There was silence for a few seconds. "There are some things you really shouldn't know. But, I'm not going to lie to you, she has. I wouldn't dare ask her about it. It's a sore spot for Rei-chan."

With that ominous explanation, Gai continued down the hallway. Obito slid the door shut and, after turning to face the now-sleeping Kimaru, slid into a sitting position. Obito sat there thinking about what Gai had said for hours until Rei finally came home.

The kunoichi opened the door, only to have Obito fall towards her. His head landed softly on her feet. Obito could have looked up her skirt from this angle, but he instead made an effort not to while blushing brightly.

"It's answering time." Obito spoke, his head still on her unmoving feet as he kept his attention focused on the door frame. Rei sighed as she nodded and ushered him into the room.

* * *

I hope that clears a few things up. If there are any questions about the Tsume/Yondaime relationship, feel free to contact me so I can try to clear up any confusion you might be experiencing. I'm almost at ten chapters! n3n 

There are **two new artsies** for the ficcy. Links to them are in my profile. Check 'em out. :D

**The reviewers own you:**

**Sakra-chan** – Aww, I should be thanking you. n3n That's really what I try to do for my readers. I mean, If I did disappoint them, it wouldn't really be worth updating, right? Thank you lots for reviewing.

**plasticapplex3** – Thank you for telling me. I really have to make my updates longer, or else this story would end up with, like, a hundred chapters when it should really only have twenty. D: It's reviews like yours that help me make my ficcy as good as it possibly can. I mean, compliments and praise are nice, but when someone tells me that something is wrong/not up to par, it's more helpful in the long run. n3n Thank you so much for your review.

On a completely unrelated note, you changed your username, right? O.o It confused me for a little bit when I tried to figure out who you were. XD

**Chosha Kurenai** – XD The first part made me giggle. Now I keep imagining Yondaime as Doctor Evil from Austin Powers with a mini!Kyuubi instead of a cat. XD I love writing Gai scenes, and if this wasn't supposed to be a sort of serious chapter, I would have put in lots of Gai happiness. I guess I'll just have to wait and put it in future updates. n3n I really don't like Fugaku at all, especially after how he showed favoritism toward Itachi and ignored the adorable Sasuke. I would honestly kill him off as soon as possible were it not for the fact that he died in the massacre. But, yes, Itachi shall appear soon. Not in the next chapter, since that's going to be full of explanations, but most likely the one after that. Thank you for reviewing all of my chapters. It really makes me happy. n3n

Sorry for the long review responses. XP I feel very chatty today.


	10. Terigan: The Sunshine Eye

I'm so sorry about not updating practically all summer. D: I've been focusing on my art lately, and just haven't written anything. But, I shall change that, and work on this ficcy really hard. o3o I think I'll set a deadline for myself to finish it. :D I promise to have this ficcy finished by my birthday, **October 21****st**. (That means it's super updating time. n3n)

Speaking of birthdays, I would be ecstatic if someone were to write a birthday ficcy for Rei. n3n It can have any plot, use any characters, and basically be anything you want it to be. You can keep her in character or make her OOC. It's up to you. :D If you decide to do it, please send me the link. I'd love to read it. o3o

Alrighty, on to the story.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, or else Tobi would have cackled when he was talking to Pein and Blue. XD

* * *

Obito dragged two chairs a one corner of the room, which he had noticed in his hours of waiting, and placed them at opposite sides of a small table. The table was positioned underneath several of the many windows that took up much of the wall space of the large room. He seated himself in one chair and motioned to the other.

"Seat?" He turned the word into a question. Rei shook her head.

"No, Tobi-kun. I think I'd rather stand." Rei only gave Obito a glance over her shoulder as she strolled gracefully to a window near him. The afternoon sun radiated off of her face as she opened it. The small triangle shapes of her left eye whirred around the white pupil, moving much faster than they usually did. She turned around to finally face Obito, and used the windowsill to lean on. Obito could tell that Rei knew that this wasn't going to be a conversation. He waited patiently as her eyes focused on him.

"Okay, I believe I'm ready now, Tobi-kun. What do you want to know?" Rei's voice sounded cheerful, but it didn't stop the uneasy feeling building in Obito's stomach. He was nervous, yet he couldn't completely understand why. It was Rei he was talking to, the girl who had brought him back to life, yet he was afraid to ask her questions? She had set aside her time for him, and he sat there, staring at her. Obito shook his head slightly to stop his train of thoughts.

"Erm, could you just tell me the basic facts about you before I ask anything else?" Obito twiddled his thumbs as he sat. Rei smiled at his opening request.

"Why, of course, Tobi-kun. My name is Inuzuka Rei. My birthday is August twenty-seventh, and I'm currently seventeen years old, although I'll be eighteen shortly. My mother is Inuzuka Tsume, and my father was the Yondaime. I have three siblings; Inuzuka Hana, Inuzuka Kiba, and Uzumaki Naruto. I have a nin-dog named Kimaru. I don't have a specific specialty when it comes to my fighting style, in my opinion, and I work with ninja-in-training at the dojo. I'm part of a special ANBU team, and before that I was just a normal ANBU member." Rei stopped speaking and glanced at Obito. When he didn't say anything, she cheerfully added one last fact. "Oh! And my favorite foods are cucumbers and dango."

Obito contemplated what she had said for a moment. He already knew most of it, and the rest were just trivial things. It didn't seem like he could ask anything based off what she said, so he mentally dived right into his list of questions and chose one at random. The one he chose happened to be one of the more important ones.

"I know you must get this a lot, but what does your eye help you do?" Obito asked tentatively, trying to choose his words carefully. It was obvious that Rei was prepared for this question.

"Why, lots of things!" She seemed obviously pleased that he had asked such a simple question. "Because of this eye, I can soul search, which is basically going into the Void and finding souls that have been detached from their bodies, yet haven't passed on. I can see auras, too, which is probably the most important function. Well, maybe I shouldn't exactly call it an aura. In reality, it's your soul. And, every soul is different. These differences make you unique, since they determine who you are and your future. Every characteristic of a soul will tell you something about that person. For example, yours shows steadily, which means that you're a loyal person. Souls of people who easily abandon and betray others flicker. Souls are colored, too, which tells you how long a person has to live. Almost every soul is one color, and bi-colored souls are extremely rare. There are numerous other characteristics I could explain to you, but that would take weeks of constant talking, so I'll just tell you about them in due time. Being able to see souls is also helpful in combat, too." Rei stopped talking, but Obito wanted to know more about what she had just said.

"How so?" He asked.

"Well," She began, taking a deep breath. "your soul is generally shaped like your body and is attached to it until death, unless you have abilities like mine, of course. And, whenever you move, it moves the same way you do. But, and here is the key to it, your soul moves _before_ your body. Because of this, I can tell exactly what you are going to do before you do it. My eyes are, excuse me, my **eye **is similar to the Sharingan in that aspect." Rei smiled widely when she finished speaking. Obito could tell that she was proud of this comparison.

"So, you know what I'm going to do before I do it?" Obito questioned, noticeably intrigued by what she was saying. Rei nodded.

"But I only know less than a second before you do it, so it's not like I could I could tell you what you're going to do." Rei explained, and Obito sunk a bit. That would have been cool.

"Are you the only one who has an eye like yours?" Obito asked. He had never heard of anyone else with such abilities. Rei hesitated.

"Technically, yes. But, that's because I'm the only female Uzumaki, blood-wise, currently. My eyes, erm, my _eye_ is my kekkei genkai, called Terigan, which is only present in females of the Uzumaki clan. It's recessive in males; they don't have it themselves, but they can pass it on to their children. I have no idea why, and I've never been able to ask anyone. My clan has always been small, so there weren't that many with the Terigan to begin with. Sadly, within the last few generations, the women of my family either died because of their abilities or chose to not have children because they didn't want anyone else to experience what they had." Rei paced along the window as she spoke. It seemed as if she didn't talk about her clan often, and it was troubling her.

"But, what's so wrong with having your abilities? They seem pretty useful, in my opinion." Obito expressed his opinion, and Rei stopped moving. Her head turned to look at him, and she looked a little shocked.

"I suppose they are, but many people aren't able to handle the undeniable future of those with the Terigan. I mean, having to live with lost lives on your conscious must kill them in the slowest way possible." Rei rubbed her hands together as she focused on them. She looked like she was about to cry.

"Rei, I'm confused again." Obito didn't like continuing with the subject. But, he decided, it was better to know now than to bring it up later. He wouldn't ever want to do this to her again.

"The Terigan isn't well known because it's a double edged sword. Yes, I can bring souls back from the void. Yes, I can repair bodies. But, if I do both together more than once…I have to give up my own life." Rei rubbed the back of her eyes with her sleeve and looked up at Obito, forcing her voice to not shake as she calmed herself down. She wouldn't cry in front of Obito. She'd make sure of it. "Each Terigan user is responsible for bringing two people back to life, both physically and spiritually. Each of us can only tell which two people we are to bring back to life because they have bi-colored souls; their souls are their natural color, but they are also orange, the color that shows the Terigan user that they must bring that person back to life enventually. The orange color goes away after their trip to the Void." Rei wiped her eyes one last time before she looked like she had before.

Obito thought back to the Void, trying to think of what color his soul had been. After a moment, he remembered a flash of blue …and then another flash of color. Obito stood up, his chair hitting the wall loudly, and moved to Rei. He had to hear her say it himself.

"Rei," Obito put his hands on her shoulders and their eyes met. His heart beat quickly. He needed to know. "what color is my soul?!" Rei hesitated.

"It's blue, Tobi-kun." She stated.

"And how was it colored before I died?!" Obito had a feeling of dread form a knot in his stomach.

Rei looked at him, her eyes showing a bit of sadness.

"It was blue then, too. And also orange."

* * *

Short update, I know. D: I wanted to make it longer, but I needed to end it there to stress that point. Terigan is _supposed_ to mean 'Sunshine Eye', but I'm not sure if I translated it correctly. Does anyone know if I did/the correct translation?

**Now, onto my awesome reviews**

**Plasticapplex3: **Hehe, thank you. And, you've been so helpful throughout this ficcy and you've reviewed so much that I though that you deserved it. I promise to try to update faster now. T.T

**Sakra-chan**: XD I'm happy that you were kind enough to review. n3n Hope this chapter lived up to what you wanted it to be. And, yes, it is fun. XD I just hope I don't do it too much. O.o I don't mind long reviews. I quite enjoy them. :D

**Chosha Kurenai**: XD I'll definitely draw that. And, if you wanted to draw one, I could help you upload it. :3 'Matures' probably isn't the right word to use. At least, not yet. XD They're coming up in a few chapters. n3n

**DurielZamoran**: So true. :3 I hope my ficcy lives up to what you expect from it. n3nThank you for reviewing!

**Mooneasterbunny**: Why, thank you. Your review means a lot to me. :D

**Expect the next update within the next few days. :D **


	11. And the Other!

Thanks for ruining my whole fanfiction, Kishimoto! D: But, meh. Whoever keeps up with the manga knows what Naruto's parents' names are. So, my ficcy gets all screwed up because of it. D: Some people would just ignore it, but I like to keep my ficcies true to Narutoland. And, I don't think Rei would ever explain this. It just seems, unneeded? Ehh. So, I have an idea. Remember how I mentioned that "Rei sounded like she was reading from a scroll"? Well, there are actually scrolls that are passed down in her family. I may include those from time to time, if I don't feel that the information in them will be explained by characters in the ficcy itself. (I got this idea from a fanfiction called **Holding Out for a Here** by **Little Minamino**. It's an awesome fic. Go read it. :D )

* * *

**Scroll One; The Uzumaki Origins**

The Uzumaki clan was originally two seperate clans. One of the original clans had the same name as it does today, while the other clan was once called the Namikaze clan. The Uzumaki clan was known far and wide for their kekkei genkai, the Terigan. The Namikaze clan was known for the healing and body restoration jutsus that were far beyond those that the common ninja knew. It was by a twist of fate that the two leaders of these clans would fight together during the war of their time. While there is no record of exactly how it happened, these two used both their jutsus on one of their fallen comrades. Neither had been sure if the ninja had been dead or not. The combination of their efforts returned his soul and forced his body to function again; miraculously bringing him back to life. Once the battle was done and the war was over, the two leaders experimented with this new found information, each time getting the exact same result. It was obvious to both of them that combining would be in their best interests. The only problem was the choice of the clan name. Which would give up theirs? Ii was a long and heated debate, but the Namikaze clan leader relented, under the condition that any clan member could choose to change their clan name later in life, without being married, if they so choose. The terms were easily accepted, and the clans have been combined ever since.

* * *

Obito staggered backwards. This new information was a bit overwhelming, even if he had expected something similar. His mind reeled. 

**I was the first person, so…**

"Rei." Obito tried to stay calm, his voice monotone for fear of accidentally yelling at Rei. This was no time to overreact, right? "Who's the other one?!" He spoke the words quickly, barely able to keep his tone down. That didn't stop Rei from worrying. When she saw the look on Obito's face, her brows furrowed in concentration. He looked wild, as if he would go out and do something drastic. The expression didn't suit him, and she only wished that she _could _tell him. But, she would not be persuaded.

"I can't tell you, Tobi-kun. That secret is something I will keep with me until the day I die." _Quite literally_, Rei mentally added, cringing slightly. Obito deflated, his face dropping along with the corners of his mouth. His arms fell to his sides and, unable to face Rei at this moment, he walked away towards the windows, staring at the usually blinding sun that was currently sinking toward the horizon.

"So, you know who it is, then?" He asked, running his fingers through his hair in frustration.

"Yes, Tobi-kun. I do." Rei confirmed.

"Have I met him or her?" Obito continued, turning to look at Rei hopefully. She tilted her head in confusion.

"Erm...yes?"

"Are they from a prominent clan?" His questions continued.

"I suppose...?" Rei narrowed her eyes in suspicion.

"What letter does their first name start with?" He asked with a little too much enthusiasm. Rei slapped her forehead with the palm of her hand comically.

"Very clever, Tobi-kun, very clever. But, I'm still not going to tell you who it is." Rei shook a finger at Obito as if he were a puppy who had just made a mess on the floor. "Now, is there anything else you want to know at the moment? I'm willing to stay here as long as you want to question me, but I am getting hungry. I haven't eaten since breakfast. "

Obito nodded his head in understanding, for he too had not eaten since morning. As he covered his eyes with his hand to help his concentration, he tried to decide what question was clawing at his curiosity the most at the moment. He felt antsy and wanted to get out into the fresh air, even though food was the top priority. Eyes widening, he made his choice and looked to Rei again.

"Why are both of your eyes not Terigan? Is it the same reason why your hair is two different colors?" Obito tried to be tactful, but his bluntness still came through. Rei had moved to a small dresser he had never noticed against the wall closest to her. Upon its top several framed pictures were propped, along with some of Rei's necessities. A large mirror hung against the wall above it. Taking a brush, Rei took her time with answering as she let down her hair and began untangling it, each stroke of the brush deliberately slow. She kept her eyes on the mirror, and didn't look at Obito as she usually did when she was talking to him.

"I'm not sure if you really want to know." She sighed, making her only attempt to not answer one of Obito's questions. But this only made him more curious.

"No, I do! Whatever the answer may be, I truly want to know!" He took a step towards her, showing his eagerness. Rei sighed again as she continues her excessive brushing of the hair Obito was questioning.

"My left eye, the pale yellow hair, those are both mine, and are what I was born with." She began pulling her hair up into buns. "But, my right eye, and the black hair, they aren't mine: they're yours, Tobi-kun."

* * *

I'm in a rush, since there's going to be a double update tonight. (That's why this chapter is so short. ) I just needed to end it there, since the point needs to be stressed. I promise the next one will be longer. n3n 

And, since it is 1:30 in the morning and I'm having trouble thinking straight, I just want to thank all of my reviewers and I'm incredibly sorry I can't reply to each and ever one of your reviews. D:

My deadline countdown: **Eight** days.


	12. Sacrifices of the Sun

And here's the second part. :D

* * *

It was dark. The sun had set and stars lit the sky. The soothing chirp of the crickets had lulled him into sleep hours earlier, but he now lay awake, staring at the wall, as his mind would not let him rest any longer. After staring at the wall long enough to recognize the type of wood, Obito turned to face Rei's sleeping form. She lay closer to him tonight; close enough that he could reach out an arm to touch her. Unconsciously, she rolled to face him, inadvertently closing the space between them, her hands on his chest forming a barrier between them. In his tired state, this didn't surprise him. He ran a hand through the dark half of her hair gently, brushing the dark locks out of her face. She looked calm, her breathing even, her eyes closed. Well, her _**eye**_. The other was his own. He was still trying to grasp that fact.

_Her right eye, black and analyzing, was exactly like that of an Uchiha._

If only Obito had known how right he was at the time. He recalled what Rei had said earlier.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

"When Terigan Users complete half of their life goal, bringing the first person back to life, they lose a part of their soul. They lose part of themselves, in a way. And, to physically represent that, half of their hair becomes like the person they brought back." Rei giggled awkwardly, even though her tone was serious, and brushed loose hairs from her face. "It's odd, really, but that's just how it works. Luckily you have the same texture hair as me."

Rei turned to Obito before she glanced at the mirror again, examining herself.

"As for my eyes, that's much more complicated." She closed her eyes, trying to think of how to phrase her words. "When I found your body, it was completely destroyed. My jutsu uses what the body still has and adds to it, rebuilds it, makes it what it once was. I can't create something that actually _functions_ without some bit of what it once was. Since there was a sufficient amount of your right eye, even if it was destroyed, I was able to recreate it."

Instinctively, Obito ran his fingers over the eye she mentioned, trying to not imagine what it had looked like.

"As for your left eye, there wasn't anything I could use to rebuild it. Rin did a damn good job removing it." Obito tilted his head as if mentally asking Rei '_You know everything that happened?_' Rei, who easily picked up body language, nodded.

"If I had made you a new eye, it would've looked exactly like your old one had, but you wouldn't have been able to see out of it. After everything you've been through, I didn't think your body would be able to handle having limited vision, so I did the only thing that I could; I gave you my right eye."

Obito stared, speechless, his hand moving to his left eye. It…wasn't his? It had belonged to someone else? Someone had sacrificed their own eye so he could see? Suddenly, Obito knew exactly how Kakashi had felt. Feeling a bit nauseous, a chair would have been welcomed, but he was rooted to the spot by something beyond his control. Rei continued.

"Since your body is not equipped for the Terigan, the eye would not function as it had for me. Instead of seeing souls, you would see everything like you always had. I could create an eye for myself that would fill the empty socket, and I only had to sacrifice my eye color. It was the perfect solution. There wasn't anyone I trusted to remove the eye, as there were no medic-nins that were free at the time due to the after effect of the Kyuubi attack, so I had to do it myself." She cringed at the memory, and that was all Obito could take. His steps light, he rushed to Rei and wrapped his arms around her. She looked so innocent, yet it was obvious that she had been through more than anyone should. It was depressing that this was common among ninjas.

She buried her face into his jacket, but she refused to cry. At that moment, Obito could feel the weight of all Rei had done for him, even though he was practically a stranger. She had sacrificed years of her time, part of her sight, and ever her life. No one had ever done that much for Obito, and he new that no one else ever would.

But that was fine, because he didn't care about anyone else. He had only known her for several days, but he already knew that she was the one. It was such an overwhelming feeling that it took a moment to realize what it was.

He **loved **Rei, her and only her. He owed her his life, and he would stay with her until the day he died. It was such a massive realization, but Obito couldn't help but feel giddy. Love was new to him.

He could get used to all of it.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

The kunoichi smiled in her sleep, and Obito couldn't help but smile, too. Did Rei feel the same? Did she really care about him as much as he cared about her, or…? The thought hit Obito like a punch in the stomach.

_What if she only did all of this because she was bound to by duty?_

* * *

And now it's 3 AM. D: I promise to respond to any reviews I get on these chapters the next time I update. I really wish I could now, but I can't keep my eyes open. D: 


End file.
